1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component including multiple functional element portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components including multiple functional element portions have hitherto been widely used.
Japanese Patent No. 5300471 discloses an electronic component including a first functional element portion and a second functional element portion arranged on the first functional element portion. In Japanese Patent No. 5300471, a hollow space is provided between a first substrate on which the first functional element portion is arranged and a second substrate on which the second functional element portion is arranged, and the first and second functional element portions are sealed in the hollow space. In addition, in Japanese Patent No. 5300471, the first and second functional element portions are provided in the hollow space so as to be opposed to each other. The first and second functional element portions are each composed of, for example, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) resonator or a film bulk acoustic resonator (FBAR).
In such an electronic component including multiple functional element portions disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5300471, large stray capacitance may occur between the functional element portions to degrade characteristics, such as a filter characteristic.